Sol
by sean115920
Summary: When an undetermined Half- Blood arrives at Camp, he finds out that his future was written for him many years befire he was born. Adventure, comdy, and romance!
1. The Boy with the Brown Hair

**Before I begin I would like to say that I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, just this story, and these characters**.

I ducked out of class as soon as the bell rung. I ran out of the school's entrance and strode down the street. I walked to the curb to call a cab when I heard my friend A.J. calling my name. I waited at the curb so he could catch up. A.J. was the smartest kid I know, but he's sort of a dork, and he doesn't run. He "gallops". Nevertheless, he's my best bud. When he reached me he was out of breath.

"Why did you leave so fast?" he asked me, gasping for breath.

"I'm just… tired", I told him.

"Kay", I'll see you tonight."

I was paranoid for the past three days. Apart from the performance I had to put on tonight, and the fact that I felt like I was being watched, I was stressed. After five minutes of attempting to call a cab, I decided to run home.

I bet your wondering what I look like. I have a long, lanky body, but I am athletic. Also I have short dark brown hair, with a few _natural _blonde streaks. My eyes are a bright brown of which look liked the sun in the light.

I got home to see an empty apartment. My mother and I live in a cramped two-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. My Mom had to work a double shift and wouldn't be able to make it tonight. I don't remember my dad, just a warm glow, his bright smile, and a sweet lullaby. I got ready for my school's musical and ran back to school.

I guess you could call me a drama geek. Every since I can remember I was in my school's plays. Everything from 'The Odd Couple' to 'Aladdin'. I was a freshman in high school and still managed to get the lead role. This was just another notch in my belt.

The bright blue "Cinderella" banner hung in the auditorium. Prince Christopher was about to make his first appearance. I took a steady breath from backstage and walked out. The bright light was on me. I said my lines with ease, as if the script was right in front of me. I finished up and walked off stage right.

Everything was fine until Act 3 Scene 5. A.J. and I were backstage talking when A.J. got his cue to pull the curtain open. He got up and reached for the cord, when I heard the auditorium doors burst open. People started to scream, so the two of us ran out. I gasped in horror. A huge orange and black serpent slithered through the aisles. Oh yeah. It breathed fire. I could hear A.J. mumble to himself.

"Why do they have to come showing up now!?!"

He took my hand and pulled me toward the door. We were almost out when I felt a little hot. I turned around to see flames coming right at me.

**Mwahahahaha, a cliffie. I openly welcome comments and advice. Check back soon for chapter two. :p**


	2. I Get Some Well Needed Answers

**After ****many**** revisions of Chapter 1 I've written Chapter 2! Please, enjoy:**

I woke up in an oh so comfortable bed. I opened my eyes to see whitewashed walls surrounding the bed. A small side table was next to me. On top of the table was a glass of caramel liquid. After realizing how dry my mouth was I grabbed the drink, and gulped it furiously. The taste warmed my whole body. Florida Orange Juice. My favorite. I was almost done the whole glass when I realized what had previously happened. The musical, A.J., and that hideous snake.

I panicked.

I jumped out of the bed and ran straight for the door. I opened it to see A.J. I was so relieved to see his familiar face, but as soon as a looked down I freaked. Where his baggy cargo pants should be, were two hairy goat legs. Cloven hooves and all.

"Now Cory, before you freak out let me explain", A.J. told me.

"You better have a good explanation, or I'm gonna flip", I said.

He took a deep breath, then begun. "Remember in English, when we read the Odyssey?"

I nodded.

"Remember Circe, the Sirens, and all those other Greek Myths?"

I nodded again.

"Well…. They're real"

I stared at him. "There is no way your telling the truth."

"Then explain why my bottom half is of an animal", he said. "I'm part goat. A satyr!"

I totally forgot that major detail. I thought to myself. Could he be telling the truth? Could the world of gods, heroes, and monsters really be real?

"Well, if this, what your telling me is real, were do I come in? I'm just a human."

"You're more than a human", he told me. "You're a demi-god."

I took it better than you would think. Sure I was a little confused, but I always knew I was special...or something like that.

"Well I know my mom is really my mother, so who's my godly dad?", I asked.

I excitedly waited for an answer. "Well… I don't know yet", he said. "You're undetermined so you'll go in the Hermes Cabin for now."

I absorbed everything as best as I could.

"How are you feeling", he asked.

"One hundred percent better", I said, "but it'll take some time to fully get used to this. So what do we do now."?

"It's time to meet Chiron."

X~O~X~O~X~O~X

"Ah, Cory Michaels. Nice to finally meet you."

I remembered Chiron from my English class so I prepared myself before meeting him. If you don't know, Chiron is a centaur. He was sitting on the porch playing cards with a plump, short, dark haired man. A.J. leaned toward me.

"That's Mr.D", he told me, "try not to get on his bad side."

I made a mental note.

"I assume A.J. has told you the basics?", Chiron asked.

"Yep", I said.

"Good, well I've sent Daphne to visit the camp store to get you some clothing and toiletries. Oh good, here she come now."

A girl about my age with strawberry-blonde hair came walking down the hill. She was goregeous, and as she dropped of the orange nylon bag I couldn't help to blush. She smiled, and walked away from the table. A.J. could tell I was staring and nudged me. We shared a secret chuckle.

"Look, Charlie", Mr. D said, "I don't want_any trouble making._"

"It C-o-r-e-y", I said annoyed, "And yeah, I'll be good."

Right when I answered Mr. D a loud shock in the ground came from the opposite side of the hill.

**Yay, another cliffie. Sorry for Chapt. 1 being so short, ill make it up. And do I smell love in the air? 3 I'd also like to thank Sheva Das for editing advice.**


	3. Five Star Cusine

**Hey, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and given myself advice. Can any of you guess who Cory's father is?**

As soon as I heard the ground tremble I had a sudden urge, so I ran where it came from. I came to a smaller coliseum- like building. I ran to see two boys around my age fighting each other. The strange thing was that one of the boys had wings. He had a bow and arrow, while the other didn't have a weapon. The weaponless boy held his hands in the air and all of a sudden one of the winged one's wings froze, cowered in ice.

"No", I yelled.

The ice boy looked at me as the winged one fell to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud. He got up, dusted himself off, and walked toward the other boy.

"Nice", the one smiled and took the boy by the shoulders.

They walked together to where I was standing. The winged boy had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His wings were like and angel's. A snowy white. The other boy's hair was like the color of his friend's wings. White. He was pale white, and also had blue eyes.

"Hi", said the pale one, "I'm Ariston Soilel, son of Chione"

The winged boy stepped forward.

"And I'm Lucas Bose, son of Nike."

Now I know a good amount of Greek Mythology, but I've never heard of Chione or Nike.

I smiled. "I'm Cory Michaels. I'm undetermined." My grin turned into a half-smile.

"Oh, it's okay", Lucas told me, "All of us are undetermined at one point, but surely you find out soon."

"Thanks", I told him.

We started to walk back to the Big House. When we got there Chiron and A.J. both had a worried look on their faces.

"It's okay", I told them, "I didn't know they were just playing around."

A.J. and Chiron immediately look relieved.

"Well, I'm glad Cory has met some new friends", Chiron said.

I started to hear some sort of horn in the distance.

"Oh, it looks like it's time for dinner", Chiron told us. "Better get going now."

I realized how hungry I was and ran to catch up with Lucas and Ariston.

X~O~X~O~X~O~X

The food was amazing! Everything from apples to mangos, and chicken to steak. Healthy of course, but just as delicious. I sat down at the Hermes table. I started to talk with Keith Evans, another undetermined kid. All of a sudden everyone was walking up and putting a portion of their food in the fire.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"It's an offering to the gods", he told me.

I walked to the fire and put a piece of my grilled chicken in it.

I thought to myself: "Here Dad, eat up."

I walked back at my table. I started to play with my food when I looked up and say her.

Daphne.

She was only two tables away from me yet so far away. I started to stare again. Ariston came over and nudged me. I jumped up, surprised.

"Sorry I startled you", he laughed, "But its campfire time."

**No cliffie this time. Please, REVIEW!**

**p.s.: this story takes place after the titan war.**


End file.
